De eventualidades, causas y casualidades
by PinkLulu
Summary: Hermione descubre un libro que le enseña todas las posibilidades. ¿Qué hará cuando en una de ellas el personaje principal no es otro que Lucius Malfoy? ¿Cómo evitarlo? Aún más, ¿querrá evitarlo?


Hermione Granger estaba acostumbrada a presenciar sucesos extraños. Por supuesto, es natural pensar que vivir en un mundo donde la magia existe, implica que en varias oportunidades se atestigüen fenómenos sobrenaturales mucho más extraordinarios que los que pueden producir la imaginación más vívida. Desde escobas voladoras, troles, vampiros, hombres lobos, dragones, hadas, sirenas, gnomos, elfos y un sin número de criaturas mágicas que rondan la tierra, además de maleficios, encantamientos, pociones hasta otros tipos de manifestaciones mágicas, de todo esto y más estaba rodeada Hermione Jane Granger.

Sin embargo, su mente activa jamás se dejó impresionar cuando se tropezaba con estas situaciones. Por el contrario, al momento intentaba analizar el cómo y por qué. Para ella jamás ocurría algo sin una razón oportuna. Era por esa convicción que Hermione no comprendía lo que veían sus ojos en ese instante.

Se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Allí, junto a la ventana, los rayos del sol bañaban su rostro y marcaban las pequeñas arrugas que se le formaron en la frente al fruncir el ceño. Mordía su labio inferior distraídamente, como hacía cada vez que se concentraba de veras, y con la mano derecha retorcía uno de sus rizos, lo elevaba en el aire y luego lo dejaba caer sin cuidado. Acción que repetía con manía. Con la mano libre se acercó el libro que estaba leyendo, y frunció más el ceño si era aquello posible.

Era un manuscrito de tapa dura y áspera de color negro. No poseía título o alguna forma de reconocer su contenido con solo mirarlo a primera vista. A decir verdad, a Hermione le había tomado más de tres meses poder encontrarlo entre los vastos volúmenes de la biblioteca.

El Libro de la Eventualidad era un texto antiguo nacido durante las primeras llamas de la hechicería. Se decía que desvelaba a su poseedor los acontecimientos que repercutían en su porvenir. Causas y efectos. Simple matemática que a Hermione le gustaba manipular.

Bien es cierto que su interés en el compendio era de índole académico, había algo que resonaba muy dentro en su cabeza empujándole a encontrarlo lo más pronto posible, como si algo muy importante pudiera ocurrir con el simple hecho de tocarlo con sus manos.

Escuchó hablar del libro en el sexto año, cuando cruzaba el pasillo frente a la clase de Historia de la Magia de los de segundo año. Claro está que sus amigos no prestaban la más mínima atención, pero ella sí que estaba atenta. Se detuvo un momento ¿Un libro que mostraba los hilos de tu destino? Era un artefacto mucho mejor que un giratiempo, ¿quién no querría tenerlo en su poder?

También se dijo en aquella clase que era una reliquia perdida. Pero hace mucho tiempo Hermione había comprobado que en el mundo de la magia los objetos jamás se perdían, sino que dormían plácidamente en las arenas del tiempo hasta que alguien, la persona correcta, les encontraban.

Rastrearlo le tomó todas las vacaciones de verano, y para cuando entró al séptimo año, pensó con ironía que todos los caminos sí que llevaban a Roma, pues el Libro de la Eventualidad se encontraba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Regresando a lo que ocupaba a Hermione en el momento, su rostro se contornó en una mueca de asco. Las hojas eran muy pintorescas, mostrando los diferentes futuros de Hermione en lindos lienzos de acuarela. En uno de aquellos _pasillos_ como los denominó, ella estaba casada con Ron Weasley, tenían una hija a la que llamaron Rose, aumentaba unos cuantos kilos y trabajaba felizmente en el ministerio de magia.

En otro _pasillo_ se veía casada con su mejor amigo, Harry Potter (un futuro que no comprendía cómo siquiera podía ser considerado). Ginny Weasley se casaba con Draco Malfoy y Ron con Lavender Brown. El último _pasillo_ que veía, el cual le llenó la boca de un sabor a ajenjo, le mostraba recorriendo el mundo, sintiéndose afortunada, con el rostro iluminado en felicidad. Ese era su sueño desde muy niña, recorrer el mundo como describió Julio Verne, y luego de descubrir que era bruja, ese sueño se intensificó diez veces más.

El problema en aquel _pasillo_ era un elemento en particular que apareció en cada una de las escenas, abrazándola, besándola, riendo con ella o acurrucándola en sus brazos. Se trataba de un hombre alto, esbelto, de perfil griego y cabellos de oro. Si su memoria no le fallaba, y nunca lo hacía, esa persona respondía al nombre de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Hermione quiso vomitar.

Cerró el libro de golpe, asustando a unos Ravenclaw de la mesa contigua, y salió de la biblioteca con paso apresurado, todo el tiempo murmurando incoherencias como "esto no puede ser", "este libro está defectuoso" o "ya me pasa esto por perder el tiempo con chucherías viejas". Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta llegar a la planta baja. Hizo un giro rápido hacia la derecha y chocó contra algo duro y blando al mismo tiempo. Hermione cayó de bruces al suelo y apretó los dientes para no gritar.

— ¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos al profesor Dumbledore, quien le miraba divertido desde su posición. Ella se levantó con dificultad y se arregló la falda.

—Disculpe, director. Andaba deprisa y no me he fijado.

—No hay que ser adivino para percatarse del hecho, señorita Granger— gruñó una voz detrás de Dumbledore. Hermione sintió un ligero escalofrío y no exactamente por la llegada del invierno. Lucius Malfoy la miraba con ojo crítico.

Hermione se aferró del libro y tragó en seco.

— ¿No hará ninguno de sus comentarios elocuentes, señorita Granger? —le tentó Malfoy, quien estaba acostumbrado a intercambios fugaces y hostiles entre la Gryffindor y él. Luego de regresar al consejo de Hogwarts luego de la caída de Voldemort, frecuentaba el colegio para ver cómo iban las cosas, y disfrutar de la compañía de su hijo, aunque jamás lo admitiera.

—Buenas tardes, señores— fue la corta respuesta de Hermione, quien bajó la vista y se dirigió en dirección a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Necesitaba pensar.

Dejó tras de sí a dos hombres perplejos. Dumbledore también estaba habituado a las peleas verbales entre aquellos dos, y ver a Hermione alejarse sin dar una buena pelea, le llenó de curiosidad.

Lo mismo podría decirse que cruzaba por la mente de Lucius. Y a éste no le pasó desapercibido el libro que sostenía la chica entre sus brazos. Malfoy no necesitaba de mucho para reconocer un artefacto prohibido, uno muy poderoso o de mucho valor. No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero era un cosquilleo que sentía en la oreja izquierda.

—Profesor Dumbledore, sobre lo que debatíamos hace un momento, me gustaría que una de las personas asignadas al proyecto sea la señorita Granger. De seguro con su intelecto le podría facilitar el proceso de análisis a mi equipo.

Los ojos de Dumbledore sonrieron por debajo de sus gafas. Miró en la dirección por donde Hermione había desaparecido y luego observó al hombre que tenía frente a él.

—Me parece que es una gran idea, señor Malfoy. Una magnífica idea

Lucius sonrió complacido, los engranajes de su mente ideando la forma ideal de arrebatar el libro de las manos de Hermione. Lo que él no sabía es que Dumbledore estaba al tanto de la naturaleza del Libro de la Eventualidad. Matar a dos pájaros de un tiro era uno de los deportes favoritos del anciano director.


End file.
